ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Switcheroony transcript
[The Fairly Oddparents Theme Tune In Background] Timmy's still an average kid that no 1 understands Chloe's still his neighbor but Vicky still giving him commands Vicky: "Move it or lose it!" doom and gloom up to his room and broke down instantly by his 3 magic little fish Who grant his every wish 'cause in reality they are his Oddparents Fairly Oddparents Wanda: "Wands and wings." Cosmo: "Floaty crowny things." Poof: "You got that right." Oddparents Fairly Oddparents Really mod pea pod buff bod hot rod Chloe: "Pine trees, apple treats, rabbit feet, real neat!" Timmy: "Giant snake, lava cake, large fries, chocolate shake!" Oddparents Fairy Oddparents it flips your lid When you are the kid with Fairly Oddparents Vicky: "Yeah right." Vicky's head gets transformed into a light bulb. Scene 1: Fairy World All of the fairies are all lined up to listen to Jorgen give his very special announcement. Jorgen: "Listen up, everybody, I'm about to give all of you a very special announcement, 2 new fairies have just arrived in Fairy World, so please put your wands together for Nathan and Mona." Nathan, a blue haired fairy along with Mona, a purple haired fairy show up to introduce themselves. Nathan: "Thanks for bringing us here." Mona: "We can hardly wait to become Chloe's fairy godparents." Jorgen: "But right before you become Chloe's fairy godparents, you 2 must do wand ups right now." Nathan and Mona begin doing their wand ups. Jorgen: "1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2." The Turner family's house Mrs. Turner: "Now, Timmy, your father and I are going to our book club meeting and later on, we'll be bringing home groceries from the grocery store, so we want you to be nice and respective to 1 another while we're gone out." Connie: "And, Chloe, we want you on your best behavior while we're gone out as well." Timmy: "Don't worry about it, Mom and Dad," Chloe: "we won't get in super big trouble." Mr. Turner: "just beware of your nasty evil baby-sitter, Vicky who we still don't think is evil, we're gone out now bye Timmy and Chloe." Suddenly a mudball hits Chloe right in the chest and Vicky's the 1 who did it. Vicky: "I got you now, Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael." Chloe: "Yikes, my beautiful outfit!" Timmy: "Vicky! I should've known it was you who threw that mud ball at Chloe when she was just standing there!" Vicky: "I can be your best baby-sitter, twerps, or I can be your worst nightmare, I suggest that you 2 MOVE IT OR LOSE IT OR YOU'RE GONNA BE DOING ALL OF MY CHORES FOR THE REST OF THE ENTIRE WEEK!" Chloe: (getting depressed and terrified at the exact same time) "I'm getting outta here!" Chloe runs away from Vicky all the way to the mail box right next to her house. Chloe: "I sure hope Vicky doesn't come over here." Something magic happens. Nathan and Mona (off screen): "Hey, Chloe!" Nathan: "I'm Nathan," Mona: "and I'm Mona," Nathan and Mona: "And we're...........(the words Fairy Godparents appear in the spotlights.) your fairy godparents." Timmy: "Finally, Chloe became super upset about Vicky and she's got her very own fairy godparents, she's even more terrified of Vicky just like me." Cosmo: "Good thing, Timmy," Wanda: "'cause we get to stay with you more often." Nathan: "Now, Chloe, what do you wish?" Chloe: "I wish my beautiful outfit was nice, clean and shiny." Nathan and Mona raise their wands up and Chloe's beautiful outfit doesn't have a mud stain on it any longer. Chloe: "Wow, super thrilling, thanks a bunch, Nathan and Mona." Timmy: "Hey, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, just for you to know, Vicky's out for all of us, especially Mr. Crocker, you guys better be super careful not to be spotted by them." Chester: "You got it, Timmy," AJ: "they're terrifying." Sanjay: "I sure don't wanna be put to slavery work by Vicky or get stuck in detention with Mr. Crocker or even get F's from him." Elmer: "Neither do I." Chloe: "They're much worse than Francis, the school bully who's always pointing and laughing at everybody," Timmy: "and even giving all of us deadly atomic wedgies." Chester: "Come on, you guys, let's go catch a super good movie at the Dimmsdale Movie Theater." Timmy: "We'll meet you there, Chloe, good thing you have your very own fairy godparents right now, which of course I haven't met yet." Chloe: "TImmy, meet my fairy godparents, Nathan," Nathan: "Hi there, Timmy, I know your godfather, Cosmo." Chloe: "and Mona." Mona: "I'm Mona, and I know your godmother, Wanda and your god-brother, Poof and your magic talking dog, Sparky, Timmy." Timmy: "NIce meeting you guys here, good thing I got Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky by my side so I don't need to worry about anything at all." Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer walk around on their way to the Dimmsdale Movie Theater. Chloe: "I wish I had a bright pink motorized scooter." Nathan and Mona raise their wands up and a bright pink motorized scooter magically appears. Chloe: "Super thrilling, now let's go to the Dimmsdale Movie Theater." Chloe rides around on her bright pink motorized scooter all the way to the Dimmsdale Movie Theater. The Dimmsdale Movie Theater Ticket Booth Salesman: "Hello and welcome to the Dimmsdale Movie Theater, how can I help you kids out here?" Timmy: "We'd like child tickets for the new science fiction action movie, Crazy Thursday, please." Ticket Booth Salesman: "Okay, here you kids go, enjoy the film." The 6 young kids go right inside the Dimmsdale Movie Theater and sit right down in their seats and begin watching Crazy Thursday. Carl Katzenberg/Ethan (in Colby's body): "What just happened, Colby? we were testing out the Switch-O-Matic to see if we can switch bananas with red and green Granny Smith apples, but we got body switched." George Robertson/Colby (in Ethan's body): "You're absolutely right, Colby, we did get body switched." Carl Katzenberg/Ethan (in Colby's body): "We must get outta this trap and switch back in our original bodies again." Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Chloe: "Super thrilling!" Back at the Turner family's house/Timmy's bedroom Timmy: "That sure was super thrilling, I bet it'll be super thrilling to have a switch-o-matic so that we can try to switch bananas with red and green Granny Smith apples." Wanda: "Well, Timmy, that sounds just like a super good science fiction action movie you just saw." Sparky: "It was super hilarious when the science experiment went extremely crazy and caused Ethan and Colby to get body switched." Poof: "I'm telling you, Carl Katzenberg and George Robertson are super thrilling television and movie actors." Timmy: "You know what? I wish I had a switch-o-matic downstairs in the living room." Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky raise their wands up and a switch-o-matic appears right in the living room. Mr. Turner: "Oh boy, a switch-o-matic, now I can try to switch these bananas with red and green Granny Smith apples." Mr. Turner puts the bananas and red and green Granny Smith apples right by the switch-o-matic and he turns on the machine. Vibrating The red and green Granny Smith apples and the bananas have been switched into a new type of fruit called banapples. Mr. Turner: "Oh wow, banapples, the switch-o-matic really worked!" Vicky enters the Turner family's house and sees the switch-o-matic. Vicky: "Well look what we have here, is that what I think it is? is that the switch-o-matic?" Timmy: "Oh my word," Chloe: "Vicky's entered your house, Timmy, and she's gonna use the switch-o-matic!" Timmy: "I should've known she was gonna come in here!" Vicky: "That's exactly right, twerps, you 2 are gonna be the body switched victims in Dimmsdale." Vicky straps Timmy and Chloe to the 2 chairs right by the switch-o-matic. Vicky pulls down the lever. Vibrating Again Timmy: "This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Chloe: "Tell me that's not happening!" Timmy and Chloe have switched bodies and voices with 1 another. Timmy (in Chloe's body): "What's going on around here? what just happened?" Timmy realizes that he's now in Chloe's body and Chloe realizes that she's now in Timmy's body. Timmy (in Chloe's body): AAAAAAAAAAAAH! "I'm trapped in a young girl's body!" Chloe (in Timmy's body): "And I'm trapped in a young boy's body!" Timmy (in Chloe's body): "Vicky's the 1 who's behind this nonsense." Chloe (in Timmy's body): "We gotta get outta this trap and find Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Nathan and Mona." Timmy (in Chloe's body): "Yeah right, let's go, I can't spend my entire life looking just like you." Chloe (in Timmy's body): "Neither can I." Timmy (in Chloe's body) and Chloe (in Timmy's body) walk around outta the Turner family's house and notice Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Nathan and Mona who are disguised as garden shrubs (except for Sparky). Cosmo: "Timmy?" Wanda: "Chloe?" Timmy (in Chloe's body): "That's exactly right, you guys." Chloe (in Timmy's body): "Yeah right, somehow, Timmy and I switched bodies with 1 another." Poof: "How did it happen?" Sparky: "Tell us about it." Timmy (in Chloe's body): "Well, it's like this, you see? Chloe and I were checking out the switch-o-matic and Vicky came by," Chloe (in Timmy's body): "then suddenly KABOOM! I switched into Timmy and Timmy switched into me." Nathan: "Now this looks kinda fishy." Mona: "We'd better try and figure out some ways to keep everybody in Dimmsdale from noticing what just happened." Category:The Fairly Oddparents season 11 transcripts